simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons of Mass Delinquency
Weapons of Mass Delinquency is the second mission of the second level of The Simpsons: Hit & Run. This is a racing type mission where the player has to race between location before the time runs out. Plot Outside Herman's Millitary Antiques, Bart encounters Kearney who tells Bart that video games are late 90's and that fireworks are all the craze now. Bart quickly wants into the fireworks craze and drives around Downtown Springfield gathering fireworks from various Springfielders. He then runs into Chief Wiggum who wants to arrest Bart for possession of fireworks, but Bart manages to avoid him. Tasks # Drive to Moe's Tavern (Time limit) # Talk to Otto and collect the fireworks. # Enter Moe's Tavern, talk to Moe and collect the fireworks. # Drive to the Springfield Town Hall (Time limit) # Talk to Snake and collect the Fireworks. # Drive to the Police Station (Time limit) # Talk to Ralph and collect the fireworks. # Avoid Chief Wiggum (Time limit) Notes * The timer only starts when the player gets into the car. To save time the player can instead walk to the next location and then temporary get into a car to start the timer. Transcript Bart: How am I going to get that new game? Kearney: Who cares? Video games are so late 90s. Illegal fireworks are all the rage now. Better make it snappy though if you want to be a part of this trend! (Bart drives to Moe's Tavern where Otto is hanging out outside King Toot's Music Store) Bart: One box of your finest quality Chinese frog loggers, please! Otto: Here you go, two kilos and Chinese sky candies, they'll blow you away! (Bart grabs the fireworks and heads into Moe's Tavern) Moe: Sorry, Bart, I can't serve booze to a minor, it ain't right. Bart: I'm here to buy fireworks. Moe: Oh, hell yeah! Heh! (Bart grabs the fireworks from Moe and then heads over to City Hall to talk to Snake) Bart: One dozen of your best Tijuana toilet crackers, my good man! Snake: Here you go, kid dude, don't blow your hand off, or do, what do I care! (Bart grabs more fireworks and then he goes down to the Police Station to talk to Ralph) Bart: Ralph, word in the hood is that you have access to your old man's fireworks stash. Ralph: Fireworks make my ears yell! Bart: Here's some gum drops, now make with the works! Ralph: My daddy's gonna put you in jail, bye! (Bart collects the last fireworks and Chief Wiggum sees him as he tries to catch him) Chief Wiggum: Fireworks, eh? You're looking at five life sentences - of community service! Bart: This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! (Bart loses Chief Wiggum) Bart: I fought the law and I won! Trivia *Bart's line after he loses Wiggum is a reference to the song "I Fought the Law" by Sonny Curtis. *The mission's title is a play on "weapons of mass destruction." *Unlike all other story-based missions where Chief Wiggum in his police car is to be avoided, the "BUSTED" effect does not occur when Bart gets run over by him while he is on foot. Gallery Weapons of Mass Delinquency 6.jpg| Weapons of Mass Delinquency 1.jpg| Weapons of Mass Delinquency 2.jpg| Weapons of Mass Delinquency 3.jpg| Weapons of Mass Delinquency 4.jpg| Weapons of Mass Delinquency 5.jpg| Weapons of Mass Delinquency 7.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 2 Category:Collect Missions Category:Avoid Missions